


Severe

by xMeg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sickfic, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, Vulnerability, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeg/pseuds/xMeg
Summary: Popular icon Ibuki Mioda's party is the most talked about event of the year, everyone is waiting to see who has been invited, Kokichi Oma and Shuichi Saihara find themselves invited and along with their friend Rantaro Amami are very excited to go along. however Kokichi and Shuichi become separated in the crowd of people. when they eventually reunite, Kokichi is found to be severely unwell and the boys find themselves in a less than ideal situation.





	Severe

**Author's Note:**

> // Here's a fic i wrote on the train, there may be mistakes in it but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

“W-What the heck” Shuichi said, looking at a letter he had just pulled out from his mail box, he looked at it in awe, Kokichi walked down the hall towards him, he too held a letter in his hand, the same look upon his face as he eventually stood next to the detective. 

“Shuichi did you get one too?” Kokichi beamed, Shuichi looked up at him, blushing from nerves, Shuichi was feeling rather anxious that morning anyway, his anxiety wasn’t being too nice to him as per usual but the letter made it worse.

“Y-Yeah I_” suddenly he was cut off by an excited squeal coming from the room across, the room belonged to Himiko Yumeno, Himiko was staring idolizing at both boys’ letters, she ran over and jumped up and down to show her happiness. 

“No way!!!” she squealed, she took both boys’ arms and pulled them to the dining hall much to their surprise, Himiko skipped in holding both boy’s arms “Hey everyone! Shuichi and Kokichi got invited to Ibuki’s birthday party!!” everyone turned to look and the gossiping began amongst the students, many of them coming over to check out the invite.

“oooo! She used gold washi tape this time!!” Tenko exclaimed.

“Why were you two losers invited?” Miu exclaimed jealously, Shuichi laughed nervously.

“W-Well I guess its because we helped Ibuki carry her bags when she broke her leg.. that’s the only reason I can think of.. I’m as confused as you all are..” Kokichi laughed happily, he held Shuichi’s hand

“who cares why we were invited im soooo excited! I knew being a good guy for once would pay off!” Shuichi smiled at how happy he looked, he loved seeing a smile on his boyfriend’s face, Kokichi’s smile was his favourite of all smiles in the entire world and whenever he got a chance to see it he took that chance. 

“Well you degenerate males better take pictures! Or else!” Tenko huffed, Rantaro walked over to the group, he had been travelling for a while and was also a well known good friend of Ibuki’s. he laughed and everyone looked at him.

“Ibuki’s party isn’t that big of a deal you know, I get invited every year” he said, Rantaro was a year older than the others but he had to retake the year due to taking a year out traveling across the world, Himiko sulked.

“You only say that because its guaranteed that you get to go, Avocado boy!” Rantaro laughed off her petty insult, Kokichi pulled Rantaro’s arm causing him to stumble a bit and move closer to him.

“Well big bro, Me, you and Saihara-chan get to go together! This is gonna be awesome!!” he said happily, Shuichi and Rantaro looked at each other and giggled, at that moment Monokuma, the principle appeared, he looked rather annoyed. 

“What are you kids doing dilly dallying like this?! Get to class already or I’ll fail you all!” he yelled before disappearing again, everyone laughed and started to walk to their classes. 

The day of the party came, Shuichi’s anxiety was really bad, he looked at himself in the mirror, Kokichi was in his room as the two had decided to get ready for the party together and then meet Rantaro outside as he could drive them to the venue, Kokichi was so busy sorting his hair out that he didn’t realise his lover silently crying as he looked in the mirror at himself.

“My hair is such a mess, like usually I don’t care but I can’t look like a total slob can I” he said, he didn’t get a response “huh? Shuichi?” he looked over and saw Shuichi silently sobbing, he gasped and his eyes widened as he rushed over to comfort the sad detective “H-hey whats wrong?” Shuichi turned to look at him.

“I-Im not worthy of going to this party” he sobbed “R-Rantaro; sure hes got the look and the charisma and you, you’re confident and you’ve also got the look but me? Im just a guy” Kokichi shook his head and cupped Shuichi’s face in his, Shuichi could smell that Kokichi was wearing the cologne that he bought him, it made him feel safe and he blushed. 

“You’re not just a guy, you’re Shuichi Saihara the sweetest sweetheart in the universe, you do deserve to be at this party or Ibuki wouldn’t have invited you, she obviously wants us there for a reason, and We’re gonna go and have the best time, I promise you I won’t leave you okay?” he held Shuichi’s hand tightly “I got you Sweetchi” Shuichi sniffed and wiped his tears, he put on his party clothes and brushed his hair, he looked over and saw Kokichi still struggling with his hair, shuichi walked over and kissed his cheek.

“your hair is fine baby” he said, hugging his lover from behind, Kokichi blushed and nodded “come on, Rantaro will get pissed if we keep him waiting, Kokichi kissed Shuichi’s lips tenderly before breaking the embrace slowly and smiling at his blushing boy. 

“you look beautiful” Kokichi told Shuichi which made him blush brighter, both boys giggled and headed out of the door together. 

Shuichi and Kokichi made their way outside to Rantaro’s car, Rantaro was standing outside twirling his keys around his finger, he frowned at the boys who were in fact late, he could see that Shuichi was about to apologise for being late so he shushed him “shut up and get in the damn car” he said playfully, Shuichi nodded, he opened the door for Kokichi and then got in himself. 

The drive to the venue was about an hour; once they arrived and got out of the car, Kokichi and Shuichi looked at each other with their mouths and eyes wide, they had never seen such a beautiful building, the sheer amount of guests was insane already and the party hadn’t even started, shuichi was anxious but he had Kokichi and Rantaro there with him so he didn’t feel as scared, in fact he was excited. 

“Ahhh Rantarooo” a voice called from behind them, all three boys turned to look as Ibuki ran over and flung her arms around the green haired boy and jumped up and down excitedly “Im so glad you came!!” she broke the embrace and looked at Kokichi and Shuichi who were holding hands, slightly intimidated by her presence, she blushed and smiled at them, the two boys smiled back. “You guys helped me when I hurt myself right? Yeah that’s why Ibuki invited you! You helped Ibuki so she could carry on rockin!” just then some girls called her name and she bid a goodbye and ran over to them. 

“Woah she looked incredible” Kokichi said, Rantaro laughed softly.

“she always does, I know my sister would have been a huge fan of her” suddenly he looked down at the floor as if he had become overcome with sadness, Shuichi took him by the hand but he pulled away, he smiled at the two boys. “Come on; the party will start soon!” he grabbed the boys by their arms and took them into the venue. 

The venue was huge and still was overflowing with people, there was hardly any room to move, Shuichi’s anxiety was at a high; Kokichi bought him a drink and the two sat down watching Rantaro being surrounded by girls as usual and loving it. 

“oo he’s having fun isn’t he?” Kokichi asked, he looked over at Shuichi who took a sip of his drink; he seemed to be calming down now that Kokichi and him had picked a place to sit but he still looked incredibly anxious “you okay?” Shuichi looked at him, he kissed him tenderly. 

“I-I’ll be fine as long as you party with me” he said, Kokichi giggled and took a sip of his drink, he kissed Shuichi on the nose. 

“Is Saihara-chan really gonna ask the ultimate supreme leader to dance?” Kokichi mocked playfully, Shuichi gasped and then giggled.

“Are you saying I don’t have a chance?” he retorted playfully, taking another sip of his drink; Kokichi leant in and whispered in Shuichi’s ear, the sheer closeness of his purple haired boyfriend made Shuichi blush. 

“Will Saihara-chan show me his moves?” he sat back down and winked at shuichi, cauing his face to burn with blush, he was so flustered he didn’t know what to do with himself, he put his drink down and stood up, offering his hand to Kokichi.

“I may have a few tricks up my sleeve, care to join me?” he said confidently, Kokichi giggled, placing his drink down and taking Shuichi’s hand.

“don’t you dare disappoint me Sweetchi” he said seductively, Shuichi took Kokichi by the waist and danced with him, the two boys got lost in eachother's eyes as they danced and dances, they let the music take them.

After a while the boys made their way back to their seats, someone else had sat on the seat next to where Kokichi was sitting, he smiled at Kokichi and Kokichi smiled back but went back to focusing on Shuichi, both boys were a little bit tipsy from the alcohol by this point; even if they had only had a little bit, Ibuki’s parties were always well known for strong drinks.  
“Hey Kokichi, I want another drink, would you like one?” he asked, as he kissed the smaller boy on the head, Kokichi blushed. 

“yes please sweetchiii” he said, He sipped the last of the drink that he had left on the table and grimaced as he tasted it, it suddenly had a strange taste to it but he didn’t think much of it, both boys looked at each other, the love that beamed from both of their eyes was beautiful and it was very clear that they cared deeply for eachother, Shuichi smiled and walked towards the bar, once he was over there he saw Rantaro, Rantaro grabbed his arm and lead him outside, much to his annoyance. 

“Dude what the hell!” shuichi yelled, Rantaro put a finger on Shuichi’s lips, he was clearly drunk.

“shhh” Rantaro said “Don’t get mad, I need to ask you a favour” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and moved Rantaro’s finger away from his mouth.

“What kind of favour?” he asked suspiciously, Rantaro leant against the wall.

“Akane Owari” he slurred “she has… ya know.. huge..” he made a hand gesture to his own chest, Shuichi facepalmed.

“W-What about her?” Shuichi asked, flustered, Rantaro smiled as he could see her waiting in the doorway. 

“I want to fuck her, and to do that I need you to kinda not talk to me for a while?” Shuichi looked even more confused.

“Dude I’ve been with Kokichi the entire night, I haven’t even spoken to you once” but Rantaro continued to explain himself.

“Cuz even though you’re great and all, you look like a lovesick gothic writer who cut off his dick for inspiration and I just think that’ll bring the vibes down” he said with a stupid smile on his face, Shuichi sighed and shook his head. 

“Well thanks for that, you do you bro” he said walking away, Rantaro went and pursued his catch for the night. 

Shuichi made his way back to the bar, the room was filled to the brim with people, he could hardly navigate his way round but eventually he made it back to the bar. Once he had got his drinks he walked back to the table that he and his boyfriend were sitting at before expecting to see Kokichi there but to his surprise Kokichi wasn’t there at all. This panicked him. Kokichi had promised to stay with him the entire night, where could he have gone? Shuichi sat down at the table and patiently waited for the purple haired boy to return. 

The music seemed to have gotten louder, more and more people seemed to be piling in to the surrounding area, shuichi’s anxiety was growing, it wasn’t that he wasn’t capable of being separated from Kokichi; he was a young adult after all, he just had a bad feeling and he just couldn’t shake it.

On the other side of the room, amongst the crowd, a tall white-haired boy held hands with a shorter brown haired boy, the taller boy smiled and lead the shorter boy outside into the hallway of the venue, he looked around and then kissed the shorter boy’s head. 

“Hajime” he said seductively “what do you say we get a bit of fun in before anyone notices we’ve gone?” Hajime blushed and looked away from him. 

“N-Nagito! We promised Ibuki we’d help at the snack counter, if we leave she’ll notice we’re gone and then how will we justify that?” he said, his face still red with blush, Nagito grinned and giggled, he caressed Hajime’s face tenderly which put Hajime at ease.

“TeruTeru is manning it himself, plus, getting a quick one in isn’t gonna harm anyone right? What’s so bad about a little bit of fun?” Hajime thought for a while, he blushed harder and nodded; Nagito blushed too and the two boys made a run for it down the corridor towards the bathrooms. Hajime’s face burned with blush and Nagito pushed him up against the bathroom door which swung open as the two kissed and walked into the bathroom, the boys found themselves kissing in front of the mirrors which were parallel to the stalls, Hajime opened his eyes for a split second as the taller boy held him by the waist he closed his eyes but reopened them frowning as he noticed something, he pulled away from Nagito, Nagito looked at him perplexed as he saw Hajime turning towards the first cubical, that’s when he noticed it too, someone’s small skinny leg was peeking out from under the door making it clear someone was laying down on the toilet floor. 

“Woah” Nagito laughed “Someone’s had a bit too much, Pay them no mind Hajime, come back here already" Hajime shook his head, he knocked on the door of the cubical and called out but whoever was inside didn’t reply back, Hajime noticed that his knock had dislodged the lock on the cubical door, Nagito blushed in embarrassment “Hajime!! What if the dude wants some privacy?” 

Hajime pushed the door open and was met with a less than delightful sight, inside was a young boy Lying face down in a pool of his own vomit seemingly unconscious, a shocked Hajime gasped and looked at Nagito who moved closer to see, he let out a gasp too, “gross..” Nagito mocked.  
Hajime bent down next to the passed-out boy narrowly avoiding the vomit. 

“H-Hey can you hear me? A-Are you okay?” he said nervously trying to get a rise out of the unconscious one without success, Nagito walked closer, he moved Hajime out of the way and checked that the boy was breathing.

“Shallow breathing.. that’s not good, i'm gonna move him on his side..” Nagito put the small boy into the recovery position and cringed slightly “Sorry buddy but I need to do this if I’m gonna help you” Nagito stuck his fingers down the boy’s throat causing him to cough up a large wave of vomit, he retched harshly as he threw up all over the floor and Nagito’s legs. Hajime grimaced as he saw the young boy struggle for air. 

Nagito gasped slightly before he wiped his fingers, he put his hand in the young boy’s pockets and pulled out a wallet which he opened and found an ID card. “First year Kokichi Oma..” he said, Kokichi tried to move but moaned in pain, Nagito gave the ID to Hajime and checked Kokichi’s eyes, the whites of his eyes looked grey in colour. “I don’t think he’s just drunk..” Hajime looked really worried.

“I’m gonna go and find some help, Tsumiki should be in the first aid room, I’ll go see if she can help” he said, running out of the room and Nagito stayed behind to try and comfort the sick boy. 

It had been almost an hour since Shuichi had seen his boyfriend, he had looked everywhere and waited in every spot but couldn’t see him anywhere, he was more than worried now and hadn’t seen a familiar face in a long while; the anxiety had become too much and he was starting to feel sick, he decided to ignore Rantaro’s rule and go and ask him to help him look for Kokichi, Rantaro was an adventurer after all he was good at finding people. Rantaro sat at a table with three girls; one of them being Akane. Shuichi gulped and walked up to him. 

“R-Rantaro?” he said sheepishly “Do you have a second”, Rantaro who was quite drunk, looked up at the detective as if he had just shot a kitten right in front of his eyes. 

“Shuichi..dude… I thought I told you_” he was cut off as he noticed shuichi’s pale face and worried eyes.

“I haven’t seen Kokichi in ages, he wasn’t there when I got back to the seat and I’ve looked all over for him, I’m getting really worried, I know you told me not to bother you, but will you please help me find him?” he said, his voice full of urgency, Rantaro sighed; he felt bad for the young detective, he looked at the girls and smiled charmingly. 

“Sorry ladies; I gotta bounce for now but I’ll be back okay?” he said sickeningly charming, he winked at the girls causing audible squeals to come from their mouths. Rantaro got up but wobbled a bit so Shuichi helped him steady himself and lead him out of the door, both boys started to walk up the corridor. 

“So like do you have any idea where he went?” Rantaro said, Shuichi shook his head.

“He was sitting at the table we were at and then I went to go get him a drink but the line was so long and then you called me out for your weird as fuck talk and then I went back and he was gone, I waited for him and he didn’t come back so I walked all over the venue and I just couldn’t see him” he said, a twinge of panic in his voice, both boys approached the first aid room and overheard the conversation that took place inside.

“yeah, Kokichi Oma, he’s a first year according to his ID, Ibuki must have invited him for some weird ass reason but” Shuichi ran in as soon as he heard his boyfriend’s name, a drunk Amami following behind him. 

“D-Did you say Kokichi Oma?” Shuichi asked nervously, Mikan Tsumiki, the student nurse, and Hajime Hinata looked at him.

“Yeah who are you? do you know him?” Hajime asked, Shuichi looked at Rantaro with a worried expression and then back at Hajime. 

“I-Im Shuichi Saihara… Kokichi is my boyfriend.. I’ve been looking for him all night.. did you find him? I-Is he hurt?” he asked, panic lacing his voice now, Mikan picked up her medical kit and prompted Hajime to take her to where Kokichi was, Hajime turned to Shuichi.

“W-We aren’t sure what’s quite wrong with him but my friend and I found him in the bathroom down the hall, he’s pretty sick..” Shuichi didn’t even bother to let Hajime finish directing Mikan, he pushed past them both and ran towards the bathroom slamming the door open, Once inside he saw the horrific scene, his eyes widened as he saw his pale boyfriend, laying on the lap of another boy; covered in his own blood laced vomit; shaking violently and groaning in pain occasionally. Mikan, Hajime and Rantaro joined them not long after. 

Hajime gasped as the scene was a lot worse since he was last in the bathroom with Nagito and Kokichi, Nagito shot a concerned look at Hajime, noticing Rantaro and Shuichi. 

“This is Shuichi; Kokichi’s boyfriend” Hajime said, trying to remain as calm as he could for everyone’s sakes, "and that's their friend Rantaro" Nagito smiled, his smile looked slightly out of place but he hadn’t gotten the hang of facial expressions yet being as socially awkward as he was. 

“I’m Nagito Komaeda, that’s Hajime Hinata and the girl who’s gonna nurse your boy is Mikan Tsumiki” he said “Sorry we couldn’t meet under better circumstances” Nagito noticed Kokichi shaking again, Shuichi’s eyes filled with tears, he tried to get close but Rantaro held him back, the sight of Kokichi had both grossed him out and sobered him up.

“Shuichi.. Let her do her work, she’s gonna help him, he’s probably had too much to drink or something” Shuichi tried to believe his words but couldn’t, there’s no way Kokichi would have gone on a drinking binge without Shuichi there, Kokichi hated feeling sick so there's no way he’d put himself in a situation like that. 

Mikan walked over to Kokichi switching places with Nagito as she needed to be close to examine him, Nagito stood up with a fearful expression on his face, Hajime linked pinkys with him. Shuichi sobbed silently. 

“M-Mikan.. I-Is he okay?” he sobbed, Mikan checked his temperature and winced at how high it was, Kokichi’s body temperature was dangerously high. 

“I-I know I’m only a student nurse a-and you might not t-trust my judgement.. B-But I th-think he may have been drugged” she said, Hajime and Nagito looked up at each other in horror and shock. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened, tears started to fall. 

“D-Drugged?! H-How?!” he shouted, his yelling made Mikan wince, Rantaro was now sober enough to handle the situation with a clearer head, he pulled shuichi into a slight brotherly embrace. 

“H-He might have put h-his drink down and someone could have slipped something i-in it” she said trembling, she turned back to Kokichi, suddenly his small frame began to seize, He opened his mouth and threw up more blood laced vomit although it was more blood this time. Shuichi screamed upon seeing this, Rantaro tried to shield shuichi’s eyes from what was happening; Hajime looked over at Shuichi who was sobbing In terror in Rantaro’s arms, he walked over to comfort him, rubbing his arm softly. “C-Can someone call an ambulance! I-Its very serious” 

Nagito called the ambulance; Hajime walked out of the door to turn the long line of people away from the bathroom while they dealt with the situation, Kokichi finally stopped seizing, his body shaking again in the aftermath, Mikan desperately tried to keep his head elevated on her knees, the small boy crying because of the pain. 

“Where d-does it hurt sweetie?” she asked comfortingly “Can you speak?” Kokichi opened his eyes for a second to look up at her. 

“M-Mm” he tried to speak, he tried to form a sentence, but everything hurt, his stomach ached and his head too, he couldn’t see, his throat burned “Shu-i-c-hi” he mumbled painfully, Shuichi broke free from Rantaro and ran over to his boyfriend’s side, holding his hand tightly. 

“I-Im here baby boy” he said, sniffing back the tears unsuccessfully, “I-I promise I’m never leaving your side again, I-Im sorry, I’m so sorry” Kokichi didn’t reply but he gripped Shuichi’s hand as hard as he could with the little strength that he had in his illness-stricken body. 

The paramedics came rushing through the door which naturally attracted a crowd, Shuichi held his hand but the paramedics moved him out of the way; Rantaro held him in an embrace again, The paramedics managed to get Kokichi to his feet, he held his stomach and took a deep breath in before writhing in pain. 

“G-Gonna be… Sick” he slurred, Nagito picked up the trash can from under the sink and Kokichi threw up violently into it as the paramedics reassured him he was in safe hands.

“That’s it, I thought I’d give you a little bit of dignity back at least by giving you this trash can.. you’re gonna be okay just get the last of it up” Nagito said, Hajime had never seen Nagito take an instant like to someone like this, it was somewhat beautiful to see how much he cared in such a short time. Once he was done throwing up, Nagito removed the trash can from his mouth and his legs buckled under him, the Paramedics walked him over to the wheelchair and sat him as comfortably as he could be. They wheeled him out into the ambulance. 

Shuichi stood on the outside; tears uncontrollably flowing from his face as he texted Kaede to let her know what had happened, Rantaro hugged him softly as they both fell to the ground, Shuichi had collapsed with grief, Kokichi was hurt really badly, the paramedics wouldn’t let Shuichi go in the ambulance with them due to the severity of Kokichi’s illness. It was serious there was no denying that and it broke him. Hajime came over with Nagito, both of them had cried too, from the sheer shock. 

“Hey Shuichi, Rantaro, I can drive you to the hospital; I haven’t really drank anything” Hajime said and Nagito looked on. Shuichi nodded, still beside himself with grief and worry.

“Y-Yes please.. I need to know if he’s gonna make it.. H-He lost a lot of blood..” remembering it made him sob harder, Rantaro sighed pathetically. 

“Come on, lets go to the hospital, you made a promise never to leave his side right? Well then he needs you more than ever not to break that promise”


End file.
